


Dwarven Surprise, Champion's Delight

by violethour



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, That's when they got together, and then it just kind of stuck, like post-chantry explosion but definitely pre-inquisition, the more you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethour/pseuds/violethour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is not always what it seems.</p><p>Or Cassandra receives a surprise she never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwarven Surprise, Champion's Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannanotmontana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannanotmontana/gifts).



> AHHHHHHHHHHHH the time is here
> 
> My prompt was "Cassandra walking in on Hawke+Varric and being totally devastated because the filthy lying dwarf is befouling the image she had of the famous Champion of Kirkwall" but because I am oh so advanced in the art of making smutty art, this is what I did. This kind of went through several iterations, including a romance novel cover at one point - which I wish I could have done but I was so indecisive about how I wanted to do it. 
> 
> That's not revealing everything is it? It is? oops sorry. 
> 
> anyways, I hope you like it! this was really fun to do and I will definitely do this exchange again in the future.
> 
> Edit: shit I forgot to mention the name of the exchange! This is for Hightown Funk 2015. Look it up its worth a Google.

At best the Seeker was expecting to be greeted with Varric snuggling a wine bottle - NOT THIS!


End file.
